


How We have been Blind

by toujours_nigel



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-24
Updated: 2010-03-24
Packaged: 2017-10-08 07:04:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/73974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toujours_nigel/pseuds/toujours_nigel





	How We have been Blind

He falls in a blaze of green light and feels whispering death creep all ‘round him, and when he wakes the world has changed and there are faces in that crowd that were never his to claim and the light in their eyes (in her eyes, like honey in the sun) outshines the eyes of the girl he’d thought his own (her lashes heavy with tears, her slow smiles for someone else) and this girl he had thought a child puts her hand in his and lets her strength pull him up and lets him fall, all unknowing, into her arms.


End file.
